


After Words

by sbarmarj



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Other, trying to figure out if I will write more in it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 13:05:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sbarmarj/pseuds/sbarmarj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Afterwards, when they are floating in the empty sea, they don’t need to talk. She felt his loss in the drift just like he felt hers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Words

The drift makes it unnecessary to talk.

Raleigh likes the way his voice sounds to her. He likes hearing himself in her mind: the way it reassures and makes her feel alive.

So he talks, even though he knows she is okay, even though she knows what he is going to say before she hears his voice.

The drift makes it unnecessary to talk, but its human to want that connection, especially when faced with the monsters in one’s own mind.

 

* * *

 

He does not need to explain Chuck to her. She felt it in the drift.

He does not need to explain that they were not drift compatible. She has the memory of their one horrible attempt after Yancy died.

When he throws the first punch, she knows it’s as much to defend her honor as to express his feelings in the one medium left to him.

Chuck never listened well to words. He was even worse at using them, but violence…Chuck understood the language of violence.

The drift explained all of this to her.

 

* * *

 

Afterwards, when they are floating in the empty sea, they don’t need to talk. She felt his loss in the drift just like he felt hers.

She mourns a lover and he mourns a father.

After the drift it’s all the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Just trying to figure out if I can write in this fandom. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
